Picture frames for displaying photographs or the like are found in practically every home and office. They typically include a rectangular or square border and a glass window to protect the contents. The typical frame also includes an opaque back plate with a fixed support to allow the frame to be mounted on a surface.
Although conventional picture frames are available in a wide variety of designs, most require the removal of the back plate and insertion of the photograph followed by replacement of the back plate. This assembly is often cumbersome. Moreover, the support provided to the frame is frequently unreliable and easily broken when the picture frame is dropped or mishandled. Some conventional picture frames, once assembled, are not sufficiently secure and may come apart when the frame is dropped.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a picture frame construction which is easy to assemble with a secure and tight closure.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a picture frame which has a secure support.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a picture frame of the type described which requires a minimum number of components and which is relatively inexpensive.